


【琴白无差】Your Best American Girl

by Placebo1407 (SilentDustXLC)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Mindfuck, Telepathic Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDustXLC/pseuds/Placebo1407
Summary: Jean Grey的人生，以及旁观的Emma Frost
Relationships: Emma Frost/Jean Grey
Kudos: 2





	【琴白无差】Your Best American Girl

Emma想，她其实不怎么了解Jean Grey。

档案记录她是黑凤凰、凤凰、惊奇女孩，她的朋友叫她Jeannie或者小红，旁人则称她Grey女士，兼有尊敬和恐惧。

“Grey-Summers”，Jean总会笑容可掬地纠正。

这些破事和Emma没有一点关系。她是伟大的Jean Grey也好，独一无二的Jean Grey也好，大门前的雕像也好，X战警永远的光辉也好，所有取向女的变种人的梦中女神也好，Emma是个局外人，从不吝于嘲讽Xavier庄园住客自作多情的家庭纽带。她们甚至谈不上认识——尤其是险些被烧焦脑子、毫无尊严地卧床一个月以后，Jean Grey的名字就像烟头在皮草上烫出的洞。

Jean几乎不穿皮草，也不抽烟。

她们本该永不交会—— _幻象大师，天杀的_ ——然而变种人的生活像他妈一场连绵不绝的地震，她们从两条平行线被震成了两团波点，在同一张画布上面面相觑。确切地说，是Emma在老Xavier品味过于沉稳的墙壁装饰间激荡起了世纪交替的虚无主义享乐风潮，作为这座大宅现在和未来的主人，Jean的态度还算友好。她对谁都很友好。

有时Emma会怀疑，Jean Grey是不是从来没遭遇过挫折，尽管那并不可能。她不知疲倦地周旋在几十个时刻准备造反的青春期异形之间，安抚着她那些昏了头的家人们；她甚至死过（“可歌可泣的动人亲情，呸”），而她谈起一块伤疤的口气恍惚间让Emma想起梵克雅宝刚送来的礼品盒。她笑起来，粉红色的柔光中飘来一杯水。

Jean不买梵克雅宝，虽然她买得起，还当过时装模特。她裹着款式朴素的黑风衣和高领衫，衣柜里有几件T恤，要么缀有X标志要么花色平庸。杯子落在她手中，Emma发觉可以想见水在高领衫下滑过她的喉咙。见鬼了，不知收敛的心灵感应者把思维的的触角投得到处都是，Jean Grey如同一种传染病，把这座房子和屋檐下的每个人染上她的颜色，她是受爱戴的老师、可亲的朋友、希望的象征、只存在于宣传画上的美国甜心姑娘，除了不是金发。她灼眼的红发垂落，像是岩浆在她不可侵犯的肩头戛然而止却拒绝冷却。

Emma突然确信自己淡金色的头发也能这样燃烧。 _染的_ ，有个声音小声说，Emma瞪大眼睛注视着Jean的喉咙。钻石化，该死的。她想撕开黑色高领衫的掩护，在那想必纤巧挺拔的脖颈上留下手指的淤痕，皮肤下凸起青色的血管散发出徒劳无功的温度；她会用钻石手指完美的折射扫遍Jean的全身，可能会有割伤，但她不想在乎。 _按Emma阿姨的步调来。_

纽约小姐的躯体饱满、丰润，但皮肤并非完美无缺，偶尔有些沉着的斑点。Emma想起小时候的Jean脸上有雀斑。金发拂过她的颈窝，Emma轻舐着缓慢下移，在乳尖处稍稍回旋驻足，得意地发觉舌尖传来Jean胸口越开越激烈的起伏。Emma仍然保持着柔软的嘴唇沾上Jean的汗水，钻石手指却继续向下，在肚脐上打个了圈，探向她的腿间。

爱抚过后侵入的一指让Jean受惊般地屈起腿，Emma腾出一只手，控制住她难耐的条件反射。她的肌肉显现出常年勤奋锻炼的线条，流畅而紧实，恐怕是因为暴露在微微颤抖；她思想的触角也是同样。Emma不再克制自己的思维，它伸展开来，白色和粉红色交织；她们缠绕成一团融汇的意识、一张画布上相互侵蚀的两块厚重涂色，逐渐协同着律动，Jean喘息着；Emma也喘息着，驱动着全部的理智在意识和体腔里寻找敏感点。一根手指后是第二根，她感受到Jean愉悦的紧缩，湿润的钻石映出虹彩。是的，伟大的Jean Grey会高潮，Emma发觉自己迫切地想取悦她，也迫切地想被取悦。她感受到Jean的手攀向肩头；她抬起头，索求Jean的双唇，仿佛那是值得一再确认的最高奖赏，而它们正在那里迫不及待。

潮热的气息扑面而来。Emma在灼烧，仿佛她的钻石同类正经历着大地深处的高压准备着脱颖而出，也许是Jean的体温，是也不是。Jean的吐息席卷她的脑海，澎湃的、掠夺性的欢愉只一瞬便将她压倒。顷刻间Jean的腿勾住了她的腿；她双手高举，像是渴求触碰，又像是无法拒绝。从她恢复柔软的手指和逐渐被吞没的意识传来微弱的挣扎，还不够，她无力地想。Jean的怀抱是无限的，将她无限地包围以致被吞没；Emma经受着毫无余地的深吻，上方垂下的红色长发成了熊熊燃烧的火焰，遮蔽住她的视野，侵略着她，点燃她的金发。她叫喊着，崩塌着，在Jean的双翼下化为灰烬；Jean笑了。

Emma猛然打了个冷战。如今宅子里空旷了不少，她孤身一人站在窗前，晚风吹过山林，飘向壁炉里微微跳动的火。她想起很久以前，在废墟里捡到过Jean残破的日记，红发少女趴在同一座壁炉前，一边吃着曲奇饼一边用天真的笔迹记事。

幸福的Jean Grey。

被爱的Jean Grey。

凝视火焰的Jean Grey。

化作火焰的Jean Grey。

Emma Frost的生命中遥远存在的Jean Grey。

Emma Frost的生命中不复存在的Jean Grey。

 _操你，Jean Grey，_ Emma向空无一人的窗外大喊。明亮的夕阳直落而下，仿佛熄灭在地平线上的火鸟。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.标题来自Mitski的作品Your Best American Girl，出现在目前X-Factor编剧Leah Williams为Jean编选的歌单里，我觉得真的好衬……  
> 歌曲收听地址（Youtube）：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjGB9hc5huk  
> 歌单收听地址（Spotify）：https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5ecFL8YFuQ0emC7VVHw4Vg
> 
> 2.部分内容参考了希克曼提出的一个理论：tp们的性格与能力觉醒时周围人的思维相关，遇见善良的好人会形成热情开朗的性格，遭遇恶意长大后就会偏向内收和自控。作为狂热tp厨我很喜欢。  
> 访谈地址：https://aiptcomics.com/2020/02/17/x-men-monday-48-jonathan-hickman-answers-your-giant-size-x-men-questions/


End file.
